The subject invention pertains to the act of forming longitudinally extending members into curved members through a rolling process consummated by moving the longitudinal extending members through a plurality of juxtaposed rollers, wherein said rollers may be adjusted in the relative position of one to another. Alternately stated, the subject invention is a device employing multiple rollers, adapted to bend pieces of metal or other wire to a predetermined degree of curvature.
There exists in the prior art several types of devices that can form longitudinal members into a curved member of certain desired degree of curvature, however, no such device possesses features that permits effective and flexible adjustment of the rollers to allow for predetermined precision bending operations.
This invention is conceived as a device to overcome the foregoing problems as to produce a roller-based apparatus that is considered to be fully flexible and adaptable for all types of precision bending operations and to accommodate a wide degree of curvature in the bending process and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.